shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Friend in Need. The Devil Spawn Pirates Together Again
Shipbrook Island '' A group of ships carpenters are gathered around a newspaper. They read the headline then one of the carpenters runs to a private ship's yard.'' Carpenter: Boss. I've got news. A Man with a brown scarf takes the newspaper and reads it. After finishing the article, he tightens his black hair into its ponytail and climbs aboard a green ship. ????: 'Finally. Some action. A Small Island in the New World '' A girl sits on the edge of a cliff, strumming on a guitar. She is surrounded by different animals who are mesmerized by the tune. A news coo drops a newpaper by her. It roles open, revealing the front page. The girl looks over and immediantly stops playing. She puts the guitar into its' case and walks towards the docks. Drum Kingdom '' A young woman stands in a large castle at the top of Drum Kingdom's famous mountains. She clutches her red hoodie closer as she watches the snow fall outside. Doctor Kureha walks in holding a newspaper.'' '''Doctor Kureha: Hey. You wanted information on your friends? Well I've got a doozie of a newsflash. The girl turns and takes the paper. She then sets the paper down and walks over to the Den Den Mushi. Baltigo '' A girl with snow white hair is sparring in the training grounds of the Revolutionary Headquarters. One of the other revolutionaries walks in with a Newspaper.'' Revolutionary: Guys. Check this out. Everyone crowds around the newspaper, including the girl. After reading it, she leaps up and runs out the door, headed straight for the docks. A Small Island on the edge of the Red line, New World '' A girl in punk clothing stands over a large stew pot, doling it out to the people of the island. There had been a large catastrophe and the people were without food. This girl was more then happy to provide for them. As payment, one of them handed her a Newspaper. She skimmed the first page, then stopped. The people recognized that face.'' Woman: Go. ????: Thank you The punk girl was suddenly gone. A Marine Weather Base '' Three marines are talking over the water cooler.'' Marine 1: '''Did you hear what happened? '''Marine 2: That thing that was in the paper? Marine 1: Yeah.' '''Who knew that guy would ever surrender. '''Marine 2: '''Tch yeah! Well he must have realised how powerful the Government really is! ''The two marines look over to see a discarded water cup on the ground, along with a Marine Cap. A Ship in the New World ' Bounty Hunter:' Captain!! A man in black turns to the bounty Hunter. ????: '''What is it? '''Hunter: News from the Marines. The captain takes a newspaper and reads it. ????: 'Congratulations. You're now the new captain of this ship. Enjoy. ''With that, the captain leaped into a dingy and sailed off. An Island in the New World '' A man with large Silver wings is resting high in a tree. Suddenly, there is the sound of a Den den Mushi ringing'' ''Baloop Baloop Baloop Baloop'' He slides out of the tree. '????: '''Hello. ''The girl from Drum Kingdom answers. 'Girl: '''It's time. ''the guy hands up and spreads his wings. '''????'s thoughts: About time. I was getting bored. Wilderness Island, New World Silver pulled his small boat onto the sandy beach of Wilderness Island. He sensed around as the trees were tall and blocked the sunlight. It made no difference to him, he began his trek into the forest. Silver's thoughts: 'Someone strong is here. They could prove extremely helpful in saving Nova. ''He could sense someone familiar, he felt a warmth within him, something made him feel fuzzy. As he trekked deeper into the forest, he sensed many large animals watching him, yet none attacked. He also sensed a small home on top of the largest mountain. With every step he took, the animals followed. He started climbing the mountain using his senses to help him decide where to climb up for the safest route. Until he reached the top, a small hut lay rest at the edge of the mountain and beside it, a rather large and deep and clear pond. Suddenly, he felt a small knife in the small of his back. A familiar voice spoke, softly and seriously. '????: '''No sudden moves. Walk slowly inside and don't make a sound. ''Silver was surprised. He hadn't even sensed that there was anyone around. The voice, he recognised the voice! but the problem was, it belonged to a dead person. Without speaking, he went along with the command. As he entered the house, he sensed his captor pull a chair out and turn it to him. '''????: Sit down. The knife left his back, but his instincts told him that his captor was still close. He sat. ????: I'm going to ask you some questions. Answer them truthfully and I might not hurt you. Lie to me.... A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. the knife was now placed casually within a hairsbreath of his neck. He relaxed as the hand felt like the best of his memories swarming all over him. He then sighed and spoke. Silver: 'Shoot? ''His captor seemed to relax as he cooperated. '????: '''First. Are you with the World Government? ''While Silver could guess with near certainty who this person was, his captor did not recognize him. He laughed loudly and smiled. 'Silver: '''Uhh . . . Im not wearing a marine uniform am I? hehehe. '????: 'True, but bounty Hunters don't where uniforms and they're no better then government dogs. '''Silver: '''Hehe please. A few of them are my friends but the freedom of piracy is my lifestyle. If I was a bounty hunter you'd be fighting me right now. '????: 'This is very true. ''He felt something brush against his cheeck. he realized instantly it was hair. It was longer then he remembered. '''????: My next question. What purpose do you have with my island? Silver: 'It's not the island persay, it's you I have a purpose with. ''The hand on his shoulder got tighter and The knife at his throat was now digging into his neck. '''????: And what exactly is this purpose? Silver: 'A man of the name of Nova Blade is to be executed soon. He is the closest friend I have, So my friends and I are recruiting anyone we can to save him. We owe him so much and now is the time to show him we care. He doesn't want to be saved, but he doesn't deserve to die. I sensed a powerful presence on this island. And now i've met you. I need your help. . . . . . . Senshi. ''The figure dropped the knife instantly. '''Senshi: Nova's....... in danger? She slowly walked around the chair and faced Silver. Senshi: Oh my god. Silver!! She leapt forward and hugged his neck. Senshi: I am sooooooooo so sorry about that. I didn't recognize you. To be honest, I never thought I'd see you again. Silver hugged Senshi back, he held her tightly and wouldn't let go. '' '''Silver: '''If anything, it is I who thought I'd never see you again! '''Senshi:' After our fight with Pudge, we went into hiding. We thought the clones that Kizaru butchered would be enough proof for us to die away until the world needed us again. I guess now It's time to return to the land of the living. Silver: 'I guess you could say that hehe. ''Silver then senses a large presense behind him. He felt a wet nose prod the back of his neck. A deep voice entered his mind. '''????: Release her. Now. Silver used a self made version of soru to get beside the presence, and he began to stroke the fur. Silver: '''Who's the furry guy? I know Victoria's a vampire . . . . . . A werewolf? hehe. '''Senshi: Nope. That's an actually wolf. To be honest, he's a Hellhound. Silver stroked the fur more, and then turned to the hellhound. Silver: 'As I was a kid I was brought up listening to stories of hellhound's and a place called the soul plain. I use to dream of meeting a hellhound and befriending it. Is there such a place as the soul plain? ''The Hellhound cocks his head and relaxes. '''????: Yes. My Name is Reikokuna. Senshi, my bonded, calls me Rei. Silver: '''Nice to meet you Reikokuna, my name is Silver. '''Senshi: Silver, he's speaking to you telepathically, you don't need to speak aloud. Senshi then fell silent, yet he still heard her voice. Senshi: Just project your thoughts. Like this. It's how Rei and I talk. Rei: And before you ask, the reason you can hear Senshi's thoughts is because I am projecting them for you. Silver: 'Hmm, This is an effective way of private communication. The stories seem true. ''Rei nods that it is, then cocks his head again. Silver feels his connection to the two break as Senshi and Rei silently communicate. Suddenly, Senshi's face brightens. '''Senshi: My friends are here. Silver: 'Good! Then they've seen the newspaper.... The Shore of Wilderness Island ''The newly reunited Devil Spawn Pirates sat on the deck of the Tide. Each had already hugged and shared pasted experiences. '''Kapenta: I went back to Shipbrook. I've been updating the Tide, making her stronger and faster then ever. Suna, who's hair had now been cut short, strummed on her guitar while telling her tale. Suna: I traveled around just playing my music. Cutting my hair helped me hide since my poster didn't show my face. Ishi: I went back to Drum Kingdom. It felt good to go home. I learned some medicine from Doctor Reen. She was seriously helpful. Vearth: One word guys. Baltigo. Everyone stared. Sharpshooter: You were a Revolutionary?! I just started my own Bounty Hunters. Burakku: Beats what I did. I broke my wing and ended up marooned on an island. Luckily the animals were huge and I had plenty of time to work on my self defense skills. Rex: I was on a Marine Weather Base. This freaked everyone. Victoria: Wow. I just traveled around feeding people. Sounds like we all had some fun. Senshi: Hey. What about me? Everyone turned when they heard there captain speaking. Though she looked like a girl who hadn't lived in a proper town her entire life, they could tell immediantly who she was. They all swarmed her with hugs. All: We missed you so much!! Senshi: Me too guys. I have someone for you to meet. Reikokuna then walked out of the woods. Rei: Hello there Devil Spawns. My name is Rei. I'm Senshi's Hellhound Everyone stared. Then Burakku laughed. Burakku: You never cease to surprise us Senshi. Senshi: I have one more trick up my sleeve. While the crew had been getting back together, Silver had been searching around on the forest, and eventually found his boat. He then pushed it back into the ocean and jumped in it. He began to sing slowly as his boat began sailing away. Suddenly, his boat lurched to a stop. He felt around and his hand touched a metal grappel stuck in the rudder of his boat. He didn't panic as he felt is boat being pulled back. Two ropes fell down and wrapped onto two small hoops on either end of the boat and he was hoisted onto an even bigger ship. It didn't take a detective to guess he was on the Tide. Senshi: Now where do you think you're going? Silver: '''To meet up with the other Skyline's. I just came to tell you of Nova's fate and our act's. Your choice to help us or not is your own hehe. '''Senshi: There is no way I'm letting you sail through the New World in that. Sharpshooter: Not to mention I broke the rudder. Silver: '''Hahaha, How do you think I got here from the New World? It's not the size of the boat that count's its the person using it. '''Kapenta: Are you kidding? Rex: I'v been researching the weather here. There is no way we're letting you sail in that dingy. Senshi: So wether by choice, or if I have to physically tie you to the mast, you're sailing with us. That is my decision. Everyone nodded and smiled. Silver laughed. Silver: 'How could I refuse a ladies request? ''Senshi's smile grew. '''Senshi: Thanks Silver. I knew you'd see it my way, now if you excuse me, I'm going to take my first proper shower in two years. Silver: '''I wondered what that smell was . . . . . '''Senshi: Hey..... Silver: 'Im kidding . . . . . . . Or am I? Can't say much . . . ''Silver then sniffed himself as Rei slightly chuckled. 'Silver: '''I may have to join you . . . ''The entire ship bursted into laughter, even Senshi. Though no one had said it aloud, the two years apart had been tough. Every single person on the Tide was glad to be with friends once more. '''The End Category:1NF3RNO Category:Roronoa Senshi Category:Devil Spawn Pirates Category:Collaboration Category:Stories